Mighty Guardians (Tentative Title)/Transcript
This is the transciption of the story mode of Mighty Guardians, a game developed by TeamTiger. Intro King Blade: (Bursts out of flames) I'm free...I'm free again... (Looks at the statue of a king) ''Not so powerful now, King Norekin?' Why is my castle so dirty? The Norekin's Magic must have lasted for years...'' (Laughs'') Good one brother! But now it's time to reclaim my throne...But I need my army...But for that I need the sacrifice of someone with real anger inside him... I guess I'll go to find one... (King Blade goes out of his castle and enters the city) '''King Blade: '''This place sure looks strange... ''(Notices that people are looking at him) ''Why are the villagers looking at me like that? '''Teenager: '''Cool cape! '''King Blade: '''What? '''Teenager: Your cosplay really looks like you are an evil king. Great work! King Blade: 'Right... ''(Walks away) '''Teenager: Wait! I need to know, of what material is this cape made of? King Blade: Oh you know, the usual, some demon skin, not that great actually. Hey, I need your help, you know where can I find a person with real anger? Teenager: 'Uh...I don't know...Maybe that goth store over there. (Points at the goth store) That place is creepy. Oh, my name is Alex, what's yours? '''King Blade: '''Victoriano Blademir, from the royal family of the Blademir blood. Well, I need to go, please don't follow me.... I'm serious. ''(Walks away) '''Teenager: That guy takes his role very seriously... (King Blade enters the goth store) King Blade: '''How is it going, villagers? Who is in charge here, can I ask? Of course I can... '''Employee: '''I guess I am... '''King Blade: (Walks to the employee) You are wearing black... Employee: '''Yes I am, sir. '''King Blade: '''Does that means you are angry? You have real anger inside you? '''Employee: Look dude, I know I work in this goth thing and all, but it's just a job, I don't actually do those weird goth things. King Blade: That means you wear black but you have no anger inside you?! Employee: Yeah, pretty much. King Blade: ... (Punches the wall and makes a hole in it) Thanks for making me lose time! Employee: '''The hell?! You gotta pay for that! It's not like it's free to repair this! '''King Blade:'' (Runs into the employee) I don't know who you think you are...but I do know who I am! I'm the king... ''(Grabs the employee and slams him into the ground) (Leaves the store) (Employee calls the police) King Blade: What is up with this village?! It looks strange, it feels strange, it... smells strange too... I don't like this... (The police arrives and surrounds King Blade) Police Officer: Ok... Look man! We heard what you did, you can't go around and destroy walls like crazy, C'mon! King Blade: '''What are you doing? Why are you all dressed the same?! '''Police Officer: Oh my god man, we are the police! The authority, YOUR authority! King Blade: '''My authority?!'' (Laughs)'' You? The funny blue clown?'' (Laughs) 'Police Officer: '''(Grabs a gun and points at King Blade) Yeah.' '''King Blade: '''Wha-What's that? Look I don't know what that is but I don't like it. What are you going to do with it? '''Police Officer: '''Oh nothing! Just to remind you that we are not playing... '''King Blade:' (Laughs) ''...Me neither... ''(Launches an energy blast to a police car) Police Officer: Oh what?! Wait! Wait! What?! King Blade: ''(Launches another energy blasts to another car)'' Police Officer: What?! I do-don't... (Screams while shooting at King Blade) King Blade: Oh that's what that thing was for? Oh, then I think you are playing!'' (Walks to the officer)'' Police Officer: Ah-Aaaah! Ah! Please don't, don't kill me! King Blade: Oh I'm not going to kill you, stop crying! Just give me the gun... Police Officer: Uh... Ah... Okay...'' (Gives the gun)'' King Blade: Good. (Crushes the gun) ''Now run away and tell your other blue friends to go. '''Police Officer: '''Aaaah! ''(Runs) Chapters Chapter 1: Faster than Light Newsman: 'A man dressed as a king just destroyed two police cars and while he hasn't killed any officer, he made them run away and destroyed their guns. '''Red Zap: '''Um... That doesn't sounds so bad... I'll go and see if this king can battle the Red Zap! ''(Runs) (Player controls Red Zap and makes him go where King Blade is) '''King Blade:'' (Walking) Why can't there be one, just one person with real anger inside of him?! '''Red Zap: '''Are you sure you don't have real anger inside of you?! Because you look pretty angry to be honest... '''King Blade': What? Red Zap: What? I was just giving my opinion, don't worry I won't do it again. King Blade: '''Why are you dressed like...just...red? '''Red Zap: Umm... I'm Red Zap? Duh. King Blade: Who are you? Red Zap: 'I just told you, I'm Red Zap! The fast hero of the city! '''King Blade: '''Ha! So you are a hero... ''(Starts walking around Red Zap) '''Red Zap: '''Aha. '''King Blade: '''I guess I'm the bad guy... '''Red Zap: Yes. King Blade: Well, gotta say that statement is a little bit disrepectful... Red Zap: '''Man you entered a store and destroyed a wall, blew up two cars and scared more than twelve police officers! '''King Blade: '''Oh those police officers are just annoying... '''Red Zap: But they are people! And since you are attacking them and trying to kill them... That's a bad thing, you see? King Blade: I personally don't see your point, Red Guy, but since you are the hero, and I'm the bad guy... Why are we waiting for? Red Zap: You are right! (Tries to punch King Blade) King Blade:'' '(Avoids the punch) '''Red Zap: '''Ah! Wait wha...? '''King Blade: (Punches Red Zap) That's all you got? You can't beat the bad guy like that, can you? Red Zap: You are on! (Battle Begins) (Player controls Red Zap and tries to beat King Blade) (Player defeat King Blade) Red Zap: So... Is that enough? King Blade: '''You... You can't be real... I can't believe it! '''Red Zap: '''Tss... I know I'm awesome... '''King Blade: No... You are not awesome... (Runs away) ''Anything but awesome! ''(Flies away) Red Zap: Cool? (Helicopter arrives behind Red Zap) Red Zap: 'Oh... My god... ''(Facepalm) '''Commander Brandon: '''Red Zap! '''Red Zap: ...Yes? People that follow me even if I told you like million times that I don't like that you follow me... Commander Brandon: Yes, we need you, but this time we really, REALLY need you. Red Zap: You said that all the other times, and you know what? I still don't care! Commander Brandon: Come on Red Zap, give us a chance, just that... Red Zap: Uh... Make it quick... (Enters the helicopter) * More coming soon! * Category:Subpages